Disney Fairies - The next generation
by pikachucranstongirl
Summary: Imagine what it would be like if the Disney Fairies had Descendants of their own!


Title: Tinker Bell next Generation

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Fairies or Peter Pan, they belong to Disney Enterprises, Inc

Inspiration the books by Gail Levine Carson, the Tinkerbell movies, Tinkerbell the junior novelization, and a scene from Tinkerbell and the NeverBeast

Story category: Tinker Bell Movies cross over

Hi, my name is Talia Bell. Perhaps you've heard of my mother, Tinker Bell? Huh, you say that Tinker Bell doesn't have a daughter? That is a pretty serious crime to say that I don't exist when clearly I do! Let me educate you then. Have you ever wondered how nature gets its glow? How broken things get repaired when they haven't worked in more than a year?

Silly clumsies... My friends and I are responsible for those particular details. I handle all the broken things as I am a tinker talent fairy. Broken Toy? I fix it. Broken Clock? I fix it. You should get the point for Tinker Talent fairies now.

Flowers and their details are handled by the garden talent fairies like my friend, Roselani. We mainly call her Lani, though as her mother's name is Rosetta who is a good friend of my mother's.

Those dewdrops you see every morning gracing the plants? That's the work of another friend, Marina, who is a water talent fairy. She also trains small fishes and amphibians, like pollywogs. Her mother, Silvermist, is another good friend of my mother's…

What? You want to know how I came to be? I thought certain clumsies knew how we were born. Well, it all starts when a baby's first laugh takes flight. In my case, as well as the cases of my friends... The laugh has to come from the baby's own child, when that child grows up or comes from the descendant of the baby whose laugh produced our parents.

Anyway my arrival day started out like any other fairies. Our arrival day is like your Clumsy birthdays, I suppose. Vidia and Tempest guided my rose petal to the pixie dust Tree. Vidia is another friend of my mother's and Tempest is one of mine. They're fast flying talent fairies, able to control the wind to move fast and create tornadoes. No, they aren't responsible for those monstrous tornadoes you Clumsies are plagued with.

In due time and season, I arrived at where I would get my first allotment of pixie dust. "Hello?" I say tentatively and hear a gasp from each of my mother's seven friends. They're surprised because I am a redheaded, blue-gray eyed version of my mother.

Queen Clarion gave me a warm smile and said "Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here. Welcome to Pixie Hollow. I trust you found your way alright?"

"I-I guess so…" I answer tentatively.

Queen Clarion chortled. "Let's see about those wings." After a bit of direction from her majesty, I was able to fly and toadstools popped up I wouldn't understand until later when I would see Robin, Fawn's daughter's arrival day to understand that this was an integral part of the arrival ceremony.

After trying the snowflake, animal egg and dewdrop, my gaze landed on a tinker's hammer. As I was on my way to touch the small whirlwind, the tinker's hammer rose in the air and followed me. Suddenly, the hammer struck me on the head making Vidia laugh. "That gives new meaning to being thick-headed!" She crowed.

"Vidia!" All six cried out. I glared at her. Vidia unrepentantly shrugged, a smug grin on her face. I grabbed a hold of the hammer. Everyone gasped when it brightly glowed in my hands.

"Just like Tinkerbell!" Iridessa murmured.

"Come forward, Tinker fairies and welcome the newest member of your talent Guild - Thallium Bell." The queen disappeared and two Sparrow men with a fairy stopped in front of me.

"Jingles!" the fairy murmured in shock while the sparrow men stared at me. "You are my daughter." The fairy murmured. My eyes widened.

"Mom?" I said hesitantly. The fairy nodded.

"I wonder if Peri, your aunt, has a new talent arrival today." Mom said thoughtfully. "I'll have to ask her once I cross the border."

"I have an aunt?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, your aunt and I were born out of the same laugh." my mother replies as we take to the air.

"Guess we're not needed." Bobble said.

" I'd fly backwards if I could, Clank and Bobble." my mother apologized. "Can I have some time with my daughter alone?"

"Sure!" both said together.

"Make sure you introduce her to Fairy Mary once you get to Tinker's Nook." Bobble advised before flying off.

"Come on," my mother coaxed. "I'll take you to the border so you can meet your aunt." We flew straight for the Winter Woods.

Mom met Aunt Peri at the border with me in tow. There was a brilliant system to our being able to cross the border. Frost fairies frosted our wings so they would not crack. Mom explained this was because of what had happened to her and Lord Milori. Suddenly, my mother laughed because Aunt Peri wasn't alone. A slim pale white haired girl followed her.

"How did this happen?" my mother asked.

"Dewey suspects that they might be in a similar situation like us." Aunt Peri admitted. Back then, I didn't know that my mom hates mysteries.

"Well they can't be twins." My mother said with a snort.

"No they are not." An old man says as he walks up to us.


End file.
